


Home

by anderbowman



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderbowman/pseuds/anderbowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine was going to Finn's when he met Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

The anger, the burning feeling that pains his heart, made him want to cry. Blaine loved Sebastian. He always did. But Sebastian wasn’t his, not anymore, and he hated himself for it. If he was just brave enough, to tell him the truth, he would still be his.

But Blaine was scared. He was scared if he gave Sebastian his heart, he would have got hurt. That’s just the thing about love. You gave someone your heart to look after so they have the power to hurt you. Yet, they didn’t. They used all of their strength to protect it, so you wouldn’t get hurt.

Unfortunately, no one is perfect. There will come a time when we made mistakes and it hurts others. Sometimes, when we were hurt, we don’t really think. As the result, we hurt them back. Eventually, we will realize what we did and tried to fix it. The scars may still remain but love will heal them.

Blaine knew now. He didn’t have to worry about getting hurt by giving his heart to Sebastian. Because when he got hurt, their love will heal him. But he was too late, he had already left.

 

“Blaine!” someone called him. He turned to where the voice came.

“Oh, hey, Sam! What’s up?” Blaine said with a smile, knowing it’s Sam, his best friend, who called him.

“Are you free tonight?” Sam said hoping that Blaine would say yes.

“Yeah, why?”  Blaine asked.

“Wanna hang out at Finn’s tonight? I heard he got pizza!” Sam said excitedly.

“I was going to say no but you said pizza so. I couldn’t say no to pizza, could I?” Blaine said with a chuckle.

“I know you wouldn’t resist pizza! I mean, who would?”

“Probably someone who’s allergic to meat,” Blaine joked.

“There still is vegetarian pizza, you know,” Sam said.

“Not as good as the usual pizza though.”

“If you say so.”

“So, seven o’clock at Finn’s?” Blaine said to make sure.

“Yep! See ya, B!” Sam said waving his hands while walking away.

“See ya, Sam!” Blaine said waving back.

 

It was still 5 p.m. and yet Blaine has already showered and all. He thought it’d be nice to have a little walk at the park before he went to Finn’s. The park was quiet, just like he predicted. Only a few moms gossiping and the laughter of kids playing that he heard. The wind blew slowly, tickling his ears. A sound of some beautiful guitar strums was also heard.

Blaine was surprised by the sound of it. He followed the sound quietly. It came from behind a tree. He slowly approached the tree, not wanting to surprise whoever was behind it. He peeked a little and saw a guy. The guy was charming. Suddenly, he felt like he knew the hair. He peeked a little more, and he was right, he knew it. It was Sebastian’s.

Sebastian was singing. Blaine didn’t recognize the song, and the lines were all blurry, because Sebastian sang it quietly. Except for a line. A line that Blaine heard very clearly and made his heart ache.

_But I realized that I need you, and I wonder if I could come home._ Blaine knew, what he meant by home was him.

Before Blaine had a chance to run away, Sebastian saw him. His heart suddenly stopped beating, he was holding his breath, and their eyes met. Sebastian smiled. Blaine could see the hurt in his eyes. It was painful to him. Especially because  _he_  was the one who caused it.

“Come sit beside me, please,” Sebastian said with a smile. A smile that didn’t quite reached his eyes. Blaine didn’t object. He didn’t want to hurt him more than he already did. Sebastian put his guitar down so he could open his arms for Blaine. He wrapped his arms around him protectively as Blaine leaned in to his touch.

Blaine loved being in Sebastian’s embrace. His body heat warmed him and his heart. He closed his eyes and hold into him tighter. Sebastian put his chin on Blaine’s head and wrapped him tighter. He didn’t want to let him go again, not anymore, for whatever reason. He kissed his hair and he felt a tear touched his arm. He loosened his embrace for a little just so he could look at Blaine. When he did, he found Blaine crying.

“Honey, no,” Sebastian said with a broken voice.

“Seb,” Blaine said. Another tear wet his cheek.

“I’m sorry, B, I shouldn’t have said that. I shouldn’t have called you that anymore,” Sebastian said looking worry if he did something wrong.

“No, Sebastian, you shouldn’t be sorry-”

“I should be, Blaine. We’re not together anymore. And me saying those things is like forcing you to love me back, even though I know you never did,” Sebastian said, cutting his speaking.

“You shouldn’t, okay? I’m the one who should be sorry,” Blaine said.

“Why? You shouldn’t be sorry for not loving me if you love someone else,” Sebastian said confused.

“I lied, okay?” Blaine said looking at Sebastian.

“You- what?” Sebastian asked still confused of what Blaine was saying.

“I lied. I love you, Sebastian. And I’ve been for a long time,”

“But, why? Why didn’t you say so?” Sebastian asked as his smile grew back. Blaine loved him. And there’s nothing that could make him happier than hearing him said that.

 “I was scared, Sebastian. I was scared to fall in love. I was scared if I gave you my heart, I would get hurt, even though I knew you wouldn’t hurt me,” Blaine encourage himself to tell Sebastian the truth. Because if he didn’t, he would lose him again.

“And now?” Sebastian asked, staring at Blaine lovingly.

“I’m not scared anymore. I’m not scared of getting hurt. I’m not scared of the pain. Because I knew, that I have you who always be there. Even if it’s you who hurt me, I knew you would come back to me.” Blaine was relieved that he could finally told Sebastian.

Sebastian’s smile finally reached his watery eyes. He was also crying. But the tears were all happy tears. He finally had a chance to get Blaine back. He cupped his cheeks with both hands and wiped his tears softly. Their eyes met again as they both smiled to each other.

Slowly, Sebastian leaned in forward and kissed Blaine as a reply. He missed having Blaine so much that his heart felt like it was going to explode. The kiss was slow, full of love and desire. They parted once they needed air. Their noses still brushed against each others.

Blaine pulled back with a giggle. Sebastian smiled hearing it. He was so happy that suddenly he said, “I still love you too, you know?”

“I do,” Blaine said happily. “Uhm, Seb?”

“Yeah, B?” Blaine smiled at the nickname. Not only Sebastian who called him that, but it’s nicer when he’s the one who said it.

“Will you accompany me to Finn’s tonight? Sam said he has pizza.”

“Will you be mine back, Blaine?” Sebastian replied with another question.

“Yes,” Blaine said without any doubt.

“Then yes, I will,” Sebastian said giving Blaine a kiss.

“Well then let’s go! Before they run out of pizza!”

“Your love for pizza is almost unbelievable,” Sebastian said giggling.

“Whatever you say, babe,” Blaine replied as they got up.

“You look so adorable yet sexy at the same time, honestly.”

“Right back at ya,” Blaine said with a wink.

Happiness was shown on their faces. They kept chatting and laughing as they walked to Finn’s, hand in hand.  

**Author's Note:**

> The song was First Day of My Life by Bright Eyes. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
